Just a Little game
by with-a-passion
Summary: What starts out as a little game gets bigger, set a little while after Hunting Party and Jack& Kate still aren't talking. JATE maybe some sana, gets some angst in later chapters COMPLETED!
1. Truth or Dare?

Title: Truth or dare

Summary: Jack, Sawyer, Ana-Lucia and Kate are playing truth or dare, that I thought of…set like after hunting party when Jack is mad at Kate and is now tying to make immense…kinda JATE

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all….even though it hurts to say so

Truth Or Dare

_Kate and Sawyer are sitting on the beach, Kate has a mango in her hand while Sawyer is deep in thought, thinking of something fun to do! _

SAWYER: Who's up for a little game?

KATE: Of what exactly?

SAWYER: Truth or dare

KATE: No fun with just 2 people

_Sawyer looks over to see Jack and Ana walking across the beach_

SAWYER: YO, DOC, RAMBINA!

_Jack and Ana looked over to see Sawyer looking towards them with an evil grin on his face_

Fancy a bit of fun?

ANA: What did you have in mind, sawyer?

SAWYER: Well, if ya come over here, you'll see

_Ana looked at Jack and he nodded as they walked over to join Kate and Sawyer_

KATE: You do realize what you just let your selves in for?

ANA: No…but I gotta feeling that I'm gonna regret coming over here now!

SAWYER: We got ourselves a little game of truth or dare!

_Jack raised an eye brow and Ana grinned knowing that this was gonna be real interesting_

JACK: Ok, I never signed up for this!

_Jack purposely avoided Kate's gaze and looked at his shoe instead_

SAWYER: And for that comment Jack-o, YOU can have the honour of going first!

JACK: WHAT?

_Ana and Sawyer laughed and Kate grinned also avoiding Jacks eyes_

SAWYER: You heard me Doc

JACK: dammit…umm…Ok, Ana, truth or dare?

ANA: Dare

_She eyed Jack up and down then licked her lips, Jack tried to ignore it but blushed vigorously, Kate looked aware sadly._

JACK: umm, I dare you to…..oh god I'm not good at this!

_Jack laughed; Ana looked disappointed but didn't say anything_

SAWYER: No time for time wasters I'm afraid Jack-o so movin on…Ana your turn

ANA: Kate

_Ana grinned an evil grin_

Truth or Dare?

Kate: Dare

_Kate said this almost immediately_

Ana: Kiss Sawyer

_Ana's evil grin turned into a awful smirk that made Kate have a chill down her spine, she looked up to Jack who made eye contact with her for a split second then went back to focusing on his shoe, Kate cried in side but a dare was a dare and she couldn't back out if it._

KATE: Fine

_Jack looked up again, Kate looked deeply into his hazel eyes and saw the hurt and sorrow in them, she was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by sawyer giving an impatient cough_

SAWYER: Now this is what I would call a real game of truth or dare

_Kate smiled and moved closer to Sawyer_

KATE: Close your eyes then!

SAWYER: Is it really gonna be that god a' kiss, freckles?

KATE: You won't forget it in a hurry

_Sawyer smiled and leaned in, Kate momentarily acted like she was as well but suddenly picked up the mango that was in her hand and shoved it in his mouth. Sawyer spat it out chokingly and gave her a nasty look. Jack and Kate laughed, while Ana looked amused._

SAWYER: Why did ya have to go n' do that, Freckles?

_Sawyer was red in the face and acted like he was real angry but Kate knew he was laughing on the inside_

KATE: You think that I would just kiss you?

SAWYER: Well…yeah actually, its not like you haven't before!

_Kate's face hardened _

KATE: That was different, I did it to get the asthma medicine for…"

_Kate left it there not knowing whether to finish the sentence or not_

Sorry

ANA: Don't worry…umm anyway, mango face it's your turn!

_Everyone smirked at Sawyer_

SAWYER: Well, no-one has asked Jack yet so….Jack, truth or dare? And if it's dare there ain't no backing out!

_Jack gulped and pretended to look afraid_

JACK: Well, I'll be a man…dare

_Sawyer grinned_

SAWYER: Now what should I make you do? Hmmm? Now I think I know!

Kate do you mind coming with me for just a sec?

_Kate could tell that he was planning something evil_

KATE: Ok

_Sawyer pulled Kate off to the side_

SAWYER: You wanna be friends with the doc again, right?

KATE: More than you'll ever know…but I don't see what that's got to do with a game of truth or dare?

SAWYER: I'm gonna dare him to...


	2. It's a Secret

_**PREVIOUSLY….**_

**SAWYER: Well, no-one has asked Jack yet so….Jack, truth or dare? And if it's dare there ain't no backing out!**

_**Jack gulped and pretended to look afraid**_

**JACK: Well, I'll be a man…dare **

_**Sawyer grinned**_

**SAWYER: Now what should I make you do? Hmmm? Now I think I know!**

**Kate do you mind coming with me for just a sec?**

_**Kate could tell that he was planning something evil**_

**KATE: Ok**

_**Sawyer pulled Kate off to the side**_

**SAWYER: You wanna be friends with the doc again, right?**

**KATE: More than you'll ever know…but I don't see what that's got to do with a game of truth or dare?**

**SAWYER: I'm gonna dare him to…**

It's A Secret

_While Kate and Sawyer are having a little chat, so are Ana and Jack_

ANA: What do ya think they are talking about?

JACK: Not sure

ANA: You jealous, Jack?

JACK: What?

ANA: Not a denial there then?

JACK: I…I'm not jealous, Ok?

ANA: Yeah, I guess

_Ana laughed and Jack smiled lightly, Sawyer starts walking back towards Ana and Jack leaving Kate standing where he left her, gob smacked._

SAWYER: Well, I'm gonna take a rain check, doc. When I want this dare, I'll come find you!

_Sawyer looked back to Kate and smiled at her, she raised her eye brows then walked off towards her tent._

ANA: Can I know what you told her?

SAWYER: Sorry, but it's top secret!

_With that Sawyer walked off leaving Ana looking annoyed and Jack very worried and confused!_

Three days later….

_Sawyer is sitting outside his tent reading. Kate has just headed out to the jungle to collect some fruit when she comes across Jack and Ana-Lucia talking._

ANA: Are you getting worried?

JACK: Why would I be getting worried, Ana?

ANA: Sawyer and this mystery dare?

JACK: Thanks for that…I'd just stopped thinking about it and now you go and bring it up!

ANA: Sorry…do you think it will involve her?

JACK: And by her you mean Kate, right?

ANA: Yeah

JACK: I don't know, I can't think of a dare that would really involve her

ANA: Yeah?

_Jack looked at Ana_

JACK: Yeah!

_Kate ignored them and carried on deeper into the jungle and started climbing a tree._

_She wondered whether Sawyer would go through with the dare, it was very nice of him to do something like that for her, she hoped that it wouldn't go terribly wrong or jack wouldn't do it…_

"KATE"

_Kate looked down to see Ana looking up at her_

ANA: Can I speak to you?

KATE: Hang on

_Kate grabbed another fruit and slide down the bark of the tree_

Yeah?

ANA: What's the dare?

KATE: Sawyer said that I wasn't to tell anyone…sorry

ANA: I can keep a secret

KATE: Still, a promise is a promise

ANA: Come on

KATE: You can't tell Jack

ANA: Of course

KATE: Ok….


	3. The Dare

**Previously…**

**ANA: What's the dare?**

**KATE: Sawyer said that I wasn't to tell anyone…sorry**

**ANA: I can keep a secret**

**KATE: Still, a promise is a promise**

**ANA: Come on**

**KATE: You can't tell Jack**

**ANA: Of course**

**KATE: Ok…. **

KATE: …Sawyer is gonna dare Jack to ask me any five questions he wants to…about absolutely anything!

_Ana raised an eyebrow_

ANA: Is that it?

KATE: You wouldn't understand

ANA: Try me

KATE: Well, I have to tell the truth and answer every question…if I do this then maybe I'll gain Jacks trust again and he might forgive me, maybe

ANA: Wow, you telling me that Sawyer actually thought of this and would actually do something nice for someone else?

KATE: No because there is a catch

_Ana smiled, knowing that it was to good too be true._

ANA: I should've known…what is it?

_Kate gave a guilty kinda look_

KATE: You  kiss him!

ANA: WHAT?

KATE: I know…I know, but I really need you too! Please?

ANA: Kate!

KATE: Well, at least think about! I'll see ya later.

_Kate walked off leaving Ana confused and dumbstruck_

_Meanwhile Jack is talking to Sawyer on the beach, trying to find out what the dare is._

JACK: Sawyer! Seriously man just tell me!

SAWYER: Sorry Doc, but it's a…surprise, kinda!

JACK: It involves Kate doesn't it?

SAWYER: Maybe…Maybe not

JACK: Sawyer!

_Jack was starting to get agitated, Sawyer laughed at this_

SAWYER: You'll find out soon enough if all goes to plan

JACK: If what goes to plan?

SAWYER: Well if I told you that…I'd have to kill ya

JACK: Come on…just gimme a clue

SAWYER: Alright…it does involve Freckles

JACK: I knew it!

_Sawyer grinned again_

JACK: But what exactly is this dare about?

SAWYER: Sorry Jacko, but I gave you ya clue…I'll be seeing you around!

JACK: Yeah

_Jack and Sawyer went there separate ways along the beach. _


	4. Question Time

**Previously…**

**KATE: …Sawyer is gonna dare Jack to ask me any five questions he wants to…about absolutely anything!**

_**Ana raised an eyebrow**_

**ANA: Is that it?**

**KATE: You wouldn't understand**

**ANA: Try me**

**KATE: Well, I have to tell the truth and answer every question…if I do this then maybe I'll gain Jacks trust again and he might forgive me, maybe**

**ANA: Wow, you telling me that Sawyer actually thought of this and would actually do something nice for someone else?**

**KATE: No because there is a catch**

_**Ana smiled, knowing that it was to good too be true.**_

**ANA: I should've known…what is it?**

_**Kate gave a guilty kinda look**_

**KATE: You  kiss him!**

**ANA: WHAT? **

**KATE: I know…I know, but I really need you too! Please?**

**ANA: Kate!**

**KATE: Well, at least think about! I'll see ya later**

_Kate was sitting outside her tent, Sawyer walks towards her_

SAWYER: It's time

KATE: Ana hasn't agreed yet!

SAWYER: Well, why the hell did me and her just make-out?

KATE: What?

SAWYER: She's not to bad actually…better than you

KATE: Hey!

_Sawyer laughed_

SAWYER: I've told Jack-o the dare and he says for you to meet him in the hatch

KATE: When?

SAWYER: Now

KATE: Oh my god! Ok…well, bye Sawyer and thanks for everything, I really mean it!

_Sawyer nodded and walked off_

_At the hatch Jack is waiting for Kate to arrive, he is still thinking about what to ask her_

KATE: Jack?

_Kate enters the Hatch, Jack comes into the room she is in and gives her a quick smile, she returns it._

JACK: Hey

KATE: Hey

JACK: Kate, I understand if you don't wanna do this

KATE: No it's fine

JACK: Ok

Kate: Ok

_They both head off towards the couch and sit down._

JACK: So…

KATE: Well?

JACK: erm…you ever been married?

KATE: yeah, it um didn't last to long…not even a week actually

_Kate laughed to herself nervously_

_Jack nodded and smiled a bit_

KATE: His name was Chris, I met him in Vegas, we both had a bit too much to drink and thought it would be really funny to get married; it wasn't in the morning though.

_Jack slightly laughed at this and Kate joined in._

KATE: We didn't even remember getting married until breakfast…I ran out the door as soon as I realized, then got an annulment the same day. Probably a record for the shortest marriage ever.

JACK: Yeah…I was married once too.

KATE: Yeah?

JACK: Yeah, her name was Sarah…she was a patient and I fixed her back. I…I thought I loved her, I almost left her at the altar on our wedding day but didn't, I should've! She left me for another guy.

_Jacks expression changed from sad, to depressed to a little bit angry_

KATE: Well, she must have been crazy

_Jack smiled at this and looked into Kate's eyes, they were full of sadness and he knew it was him that was doing it_

JACK: Kate, you know, we don't have to do this…I'm not mad at you

KATE: Yes you are Jack

JACK: Kate, no I'm not!

KATE: Well, you should be

JACK: Well, I'm still not mad at you

KATE: Even though I've lied to you, done the complete opposite of what you've asked me to do, kissed you, ran from you after I kissed you and treated you horribly!

JACK: You see the problematic thing is, is that I love you


	5. Another Fresh Start

**Previously…**

**JACK: erm…you ever been married?**

**KATE: yeah, it um didn't last to long…not even a week actually**

_**Kate laughed to herself nervously**_

_**Jack nodded and smiled a bit**_

**KATE: His name was Chris, I met him in Vegas, we both had a bit too much to drink and thought it would be really funny to get married; it wasn't in the morning though.**

_**Jack slightly laughed at this and Kate joined in.**_

**KATE: We didn't even remember getting married until breakfast…I ran out the door as soon as I realized, then got an annulment the same day. Probably a record for the shortest marriage ever.**

**JACK: Yeah…I was married once too. **

**KATE: Yeah? **

**JACK: Yeah, her name was Sarah…she was a patient and I fixed her back. I…I thought I loved her, I almost left her at the altar on our wedding day but didn't, I should've! She left me for another guy.**

_**Jacks expression changed from sad, to depressed to a little bit angry**_

**KATE: Well, she must have been crazy**

_**Jack smiled at this and looked into Kate's eyes, they were full of sadness and he knew it was him that was doing it**_

**JACK: Kate, you know, we don't have to do this…I'm not mad at you**

**KATE: Yes you are Jack**

**JACK: Kate, no I'm not!**

**KATE: Well, you should be**

**JACK: Well, I'm still not mad at you**

**KATE: Even though I've lied to you, done the complete opposite of what you've asked me to do, kissed you, ran from you after I kissed you and treated you horribly!**

**JACK: You see the problematic thing is, is that I love you**

KATE: You love me?

_Kate looked shocked; a tear surfaced to her eye lid and was in serious danger of falling down her cheek._

JACK: Yeah

_Jack looked deeply into Kate's eyes but she was avoiding his gaze_

KATE: Really?

JACK: Yeah, I really love you

KATE: I…erm

JACK: It's Ok, I get it…I didn't expect you to feel the same, it was just a hope.

_The tear escaped Kate's eye and she stood up_

KATE: I need to go…I need to get my head straight

_Jack nodded, he looked hurt_

JACK: Sure

KATE: But, I'll be back, so don't go anywhere…I need some fresh air, then we'll talk

_Jack offered a small smile, meaning yes_

KATE: Ok

_Kate smiled at Jack and left the room, leaving Jack alone._

_Kate leaned against a tree outside the hatch, sobbing. She was confused, she didn't know what to do, did she love Jack? She knew she liked him, a lot, but would it work between them, or would she just screw up like she always did around him, if she went with Jack, both there hearts would break, either he would get tired of her stubbornness or she would do something stupid and ruin it. _

_Kate sat thinking things over for about an hour, Jack hadn't left the hatch, she knew what she had to do._

INSIDE THE HATCH

_Jack was still sitting on the couch where Kate had left him, although he did get up to press the button. He was thinking about what would happen now, would Kate run away again? Does she love him? He didn't know the answer to any of these questions. Just then the hatch door slowly creaked open, Kate walked into the hatch, her eyes swollen from crying and her face tear stained, she still looks beautiful, Jack thought._

JACK: Hey

KATE: Hey

_Jack got up and walked towards Kate, he pulled her into a hug and she surrendered to his strong arms, collapsing into his chest and burst into tears again._

JACK: Hey, come on…it's alright

KATE: It's not

JACK: Why are you crying?

KATE: Because you said you love me, and I can't be with you because I'll screw up or hurt you, like I always do

JACK: Kate, you won't hurt me

KATE: I will, I already have

_Jack releases Kate and looked at her, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her_

JACK: Fresh start?

KATE: Again?

JACK: I'm generous

_Kate laughed and leaned in for another kiss, Jack did not hesitate to kiss back. They stood there for about half and hour embracing each other._

JACK: We'll be alright

KATE: No…we'll be Great!

_Jack kissed Kate once more before finally releasing her. They both knew that no matter what happened they both had each others backs!_

A/N: I think it's finished, sorry about the rubbish ending! I don't really know what else to write, I think that the story is finished  How sad. Please leave a comment!


End file.
